My Lover Superior
by Flux Regia
Summary: My Lover Superior (Ver.3) Tino was drunk so it wasn't his fault that he had a one-night stand with his new boss... (there is more to the story than what the summary implies.) Pairing: SuFin Disclaimer: I Don't own hetalia or anything mentioned in this fanfiction. Everything here is purely meant to be fiction.
1. Breakfast at tino's

**Title:** My Lover Superior (Version 3)

**Summary:**

Tino was drunk so it wasn't his fault he had a one-night stand with his future boss…

(there would be more to the story than what the summary implies. )

**Pairing:** SuFin, One-Sided RusFin

* * *

**Author's Note #1:**

First of all I would like to thank my wonderful editor, RawrGodzirra!~

this is version 3 and I have really made a lot of changes with the plot so for those who have read the 1st or 2nd ver., I am sorry but you have to read it again…

* * *

**Chapter 1: Breakfast at Tino's**

**(Sunday January 12 ,2xxx 6:24:34 AM)**

"_When you wake up in the morning, Pooh," said Piglet at last, "what's the first thing you say to yourself?"_

_"What's for breakfast?" said Pooh. "What do you say, Piglet?"_

_"I say, I wonder what's going to happen exciting today?" said Piglet._

_Pooh nodded thoughtfully. "It's the same thing," he said." _

― _A.A. Milne_

* * *

Tino Väinämöinen. That is his name.

He was born of Finnish decent but was raised in Russia for most of his life. He had a father and a mother just like everybody else and lived well off in a large estate in the countryside wherein he was constantly picked on by bigger and meaner kids for his diminutive height of didn't have anyone to truly call his friend. Well, maybe except for his Scottish fold that had the cutest (or rather the most horrible) name ever given to a cat, Mr. Cheese Castle.

However, that was until he met a tall gangly Russian boy with pale blonde hair, bright purple eyes and a cheerful smile with a strange _power_ that could send even the biggest and the meanest of the bullies running behind their tails. His name is Ivan—Ivan Braginski. The two boys immediately became the best of friends. Much to Ivan's delight, and fortunately for Tino, he was not alone. With him were two beautiful yet strange half-sisters-Katyusha being the eldest and Natalya being the youngest of the three siblings.

Katyusha_ and_ Natalya was unsurprisingly taller than Tino, just like 90% of the female population, much to his dismay. They were kind and friendly to him nonetheless, which made up for their eccentricity. Katyusha although being the eldest was prone to crying and running around, looking for wherever the three younger blondes suddenly headed to. That proved difficult, seeing that it was hard for her to keep up due to her insanely large bust.

Natalya, on the other hand, judging from Tino's observations (and any other human being who can see), had a very profound (read: psychotic and abnormal) infatuation for her 'dearly beloved older brother'. She could have been a very charming and unthreatening woman, but sadly, she was as scary as she was beautiful. Despite all this, the Finn was very happy to gain new friends to make his boring and uneventful life all the more interesting. At that point in time, his life couldn't get any better. Yet, as the old saying goes…

'_What comes around comes back around.'_

What a cruel statement it was.

* * *

"_Rise and Shine, Sleeping Beauty!"_ The cold winter chill of his poorly heated room woke him up, and more so did the shrill voice of his mother, Irina T. Väinämöinen. Never has it failed to wake even the most sleepy Tino at 6 in the morning. If there was one person you didn't want to be angry at such an ungodly hour, it was his mother. Based from his experience, if he was even a single second late to wake up, his mother would either ground him for 2 solid months or roast him alive and serve him for dinner. Truthfully speaking, the latter seemed more merciful because if there was ever a punishment worse than dying a horrible death, it was being grounded. He remembered crying, like the baby he was, and begging for forgiveness, promising to be a good boy and he would never ever sleep late ever again.

But that was years ago. Right now, He was a mature Finnish office clerk—err… make that ex-office clerk, seeing as he was recently fired from his job 2 days ago. Recalling the memory made him depressed yet again. But think about it-who wouldn't be depressed if one was fired just because of a small accident like setting their bosses' _hair _on fire?

"I can't think about that anymore." He reprimanded himself. As he groggily stood up from his dusty old bed that creaked every time he moved, he knocked over a few cans of beer just beside it. He sighed.

'_Because there is no use crying over spilled milk…' _

He walked over the white tiled floors of his dimly lit room towards his brightly colored kitchen in yellow and blue. He clumsily got hold of a small stainless steel pot, filled it up with lukewarm water, placed it on the stove to be heated and finally, filled the pot with fresh oatmeal and mixed them together. As he did so, his mind prattled on and on random things like… '_Would store-bought instant oatmeal still be considered fresh when cooked? I mean literally it's not fresh because it was well…—not fresh. That term should only be used for scrumptious food like grilled tenderloin steak, baked salmon, and teriyaki chicken—!_' He stopped his mind wander around as his stomach grumbled. Patting his small belly he chided.

Oh dear oh dear, my poor little tummy

I'm sorry I'm sorry for we have no money

If only I had even bit of cash

The to the supermarket it would dash!

Sighing with satisfaction he reckoned on how he loved to rhyme and unquestionably loved how the playful little sentenced could light up his spirits, even the saddest of times. Then he remembered Katyusha and her silly little rhymes she made as they played in the snow, made snow forts and snow castles with Ivan and Natalya. Feeling nostalgic once more, he reminisced about how he always wanted to build his own sand castle in a beautiful white sand beach with all of his friends, but seeing that he lived in one of the coldest places on earth, he had many doubts that would happen, because Russia hardly has sand and was hardly tropical for that matter.

The bubbling pot of oatmeal puffed out white smoke "Oh fuck!" Tino exclaimed as he immediately held the dial of the stove and twisted it off. He took a silver spoon from his small brown cabinet near the sink and hesitantly tasted the menacing piece of brown sludge. "Well…It's… edible…" he noted, _chewing_. He grimaced a few moments later, "Oh god! It's fuckin' horrible!" he shouted, realizing the repulsive flavor of his meager meal. He tightly clasped his mouth and sprinted across the room towards his bathroom past his illuminated living area, nearly tripping from the stool that he didn't catch sight of. He quickly turned the sliver knob of the bathroom's mahogany door and kneeled in front of his marble toilet, holding the sides and threw up his food out of his mouth.

"_Don't play with your food, Tino! Breakfast is the most important meal of the day, don't forget that!" _a small voice scolded him as he trudged towards his kitchen once again, a voice he knew was none other than his Estonian friend's, Eduard Von Bock. He looked a little older than he was. Due to his lanky build, he was easily mistaken for fifteen years old, rather than eleven. He was always the nerdy one in Tino's group of friends but was also Tino's best friend just next to Ivan.

At first, Tino thought that it was a pretty cool to have two best friends that are related to one another. That would mean all three of them could become best friends together! Yet, Eduard could never disagree more, since the Estonian and his two other step brothers were positively downright frightened of their Russian cousin.

Tino went to his little refrigerator and looked for more instant food. Sadly there was none. "I guess I have no choice…" He sighed. And went to his _secret _stash that was just under the sink. "Aha! There it is!" He grabbed the fresh box of chocolate pop tarts, opened it and quickly put it in the toaster. Surely this is one_ dish _he couldn't mess up! He twisted the knob to 5 minutes and sat on the cold surface of his kitchen chair.

As he waited he reminisced of his childhood friends from … there weren't many, the only ones left were Eduard's step brothers Tyler—no... That's not right…Thomas? No… T—Toris! That's right! Toris Laurinaitis. He was a very peculiar Lithuanian with brown shoulder length hair who, as a matter of fact, had a major crush on Ivan's psychotic younger sister, Natalya. The other stepbrother, being Ravis Galante, was a short timid Latvian. He apparently had a habit of annoying Ivan, for most of the time. Because of their timid personalities, the young Finnish boy nicknamed them as the 'trembling trio'. Even though they were like that, Tino still liked the three boys very much.

_I wonder how they are and what they're doing, right this moment…_ The small Finn wondered.

Hearing the sound of his toaster beeping, Tino stood up and made his way to the kitchen, took a small plate and a silver fork from one of his wooden drawers and laid the searing hot pop tart there. Grabbing his fork, he sliced a part of the tart and shoved it into his mouth. He remembered Ivan loving the sweet taste of chocolates, He would have loved to visit them one of these days but seeing that he was fired, he couldn't see how he would be able to pay for the traveling expenses, much less for his own rent. The next payment was next week and he barely had enough money to buy himself some delicious food , much less pay for a month's worth of apartment fees. He groaned. If only he had a job. Even a waiter in a small restaurant would be great!

'Oh Odin! If you could hear me now, just one small job! Please! Or else I'll die of starvation!' he inwardly prayed. ' oh right! And I sign would be helpful too!' he added.

Suddenly he heard the ringtone of his smart phone ringing at the living room. 'Well, Here goes nothing…' he thought as he dashed towards the living room and took the ringing piece of machinery off his living room table. He looked at the screen and showed, the picture of his transvestite friend, Feliks. He tapped the screen and answered his phone.

" Hello? Feliks, uh… what's up?" He asked, uncertain.

"Hey,Tino!~ I, like, totally missed you! I mean, like, when was the last time we, like, partied? Like, it was totally ages ago!"

"Feliks, I went out with you last week, I don't think—" but before he could continue his friend on the phone cut him off

"Never mind, anyway! Do you wanna like, go barhopping with me?" He asked

"I'm sorry Feliks, but I am broke, if you haven't noticed, I lost my job 2 days ago" the Finn knew that he sounded so exited in the phone, but he can't just waste his precious time and money on buying expensive drinks of vodka, even if it was his favorite drink in the world after lemonade!

"Aww! But I don't have anybody to go with! Come on , Tino! PLEASE!" his polish friend pleaded.

"Feliks! I can't! I wish I could but I can't!"

"Just for a little while?" Feliks wheedled.

"You aren't gonna give up ,are you?"

"Duh!"

"I'm gonna go, but to one bar only!"

"Great! There is a bar opening up town! We should totally go for it!"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

"I'll pick you up at your apartment at 6 in the afternoon,'kay?"

"Sure, don't be late.."

"Totally won't ! I knew I could count on you!~ Love ya ,Tino!~ Bye !" and at last Tino heard a long beep and put away his cellphone and sat on his couch. He rested his arms on his head and groaned.

"_What am I doing with my life?"_

* * *

**TERMS::**

**Tino Väinämöinen:** Finland

**Ivan Braginski:** Russia

**Katyusha Braginskaya:** Ukraine

**Natalya Arlovskaya:** Belarus

**Eduard Von Bock:** Estonia

**Feliks Łukasiewicz: **Poland

**Scottish Fold:** a breed of cat with a natural dominant-gene mutation that makes its ear cartilage contain a fold, causing the ears to bend forward and down towards the front of their head, which gives the cat what is often described as an "owl-like" appearance.

.I'm not sure if this is the real look of the cat because there was like a lot of pictures in the net XDD

**Odin:** is a major god in Norse mythology and the ruler of Asgard.

* * *

**Author's Note #2: **

Thank you for all the support you have given me! I love you guys!

**I would really love a Review,Favorite and follow!~**

* * *

**Questions:**

**Nothing happened..**

It's just the 1st chapter so.. it will mostly give a brief intro for the characters ,their connections and such.

**Why is there a lot of flashbacks/memories?**

It will show the connection between Tino,Ivan and Berwald.

**Wait—Berwald?**

You will get to know berwald's connection with the 2 of them in the future chapters…

* * *

**I would like to thank…**

RawrGodzirra

therezwaffleinem

brattyteenagewerewolf

starrynights1987

pandy334

Nivalkenival

minoriY

Ladykiko

Maria Antonia

Yuutakai

DearlyBeloved

Dark snow 30

Eugen

Shades' Shadow

Tuzipalo

Warwulf

bloodyluna

and the 609 people who read my fic!~


	2. Le petit Wife

**Title:** My Lover Superior (Version 3)

**Summary:**

Tino was drunk so it wasn't his fault he had a one-night stand with his future boss…

(There would be more to the story than what the summary implies. )

**Pairing:** SuFin, One-Sided RusFin, and many others!~

**Questions:**

1. Where did I get the title for chapter 1? (Title: Breakfast at tino's)

2. How about for chapter 2? (It is pretty obvious XDDD)

* * *

**Chapter 1 Summary:**

Tino is a finnish man who does not have a job and reminisces about his is invited by feliks, his friend, to a club.

* * *

Chapter 2: Le Petit Wife

"_My most brilliant achievement was my ability to be able to persuade my wife to marry me."_

_-Winston Churchill_

* * *

_Matthias Kohler was drunk._

And not only was he drunk but also nowhere to be found in the new disco bar that opened near the office. Unfortunately for him, Berwald, his _friend_, did not give damn because even though he has spent the last 8 years knowing him, he still can't bear to be within a 5-metre radius of the Dane. But still, he can't tell the guy's Norwegian boyfriend that he left the man in the disco because he was utterly annoyed with him and wanted to get rid of him for good, could he? However knowing Lukas, he would probably be overjoyed if he did.

Gliding past the crowd of teenagers on the dance floor he meticulously scanned the room. The disco bar was not that large or stylish compared to those that they usually went to, but since it was newly opened then it wouldn't hurt for them to drop by for at least once. But their choice was beginning to feel like it was bad mistake because all the sparkling lights and loud electro-pop music was making Berwald's head ache miserably.

Not that he was not used to bars like these, it was just that he had a really rough day at work, with all the papers to sign and places to go, even people like him had limits. Although he did not look like it, He was awfully tired and yet no one knows because they are all too scared to even bother and look at him straight in the eye.

Spotting an empty chair, he immediately went for it, as his feet were killing him to the bone. Signaling or rather, glaring at some strangers to move the fuck away if they don't want to be sent to the hospital because of an angry swede forcing his way to a chair.

He exhaled deeply as he sat down on the small but somehow comfortable leather chair and shut his eyes. Damn! It feels good to have a rest! He thought, but his unwinding would have been more pleasant if only he was in his soft warm bed with a lover he could make love to, in his newly furnished state-of-the-art condo rather than staying in this sorry pile of junk for a bar.

The thought had made Berwald want to go home even more but more than that, he wanted a lover. He wanted someone cute and petite with short blonde hair, big blue eyes and a sexy ass that was to die for because everyone knows that sexy bottoms were top priority, be it that his lover wasn't a whore. He sighed disappointingly and continued to look for an annoying Danish man who was probably getting more fucked up by the second.

"—Wasn't _that _perfect you know…" as Berwald heard the annoyingly familiar voice he turned and strode towards it without any means of stopping. Just where the hell is he? i can hear him yet I can't even see where he is! He thought, irritated.

"Oh really?" A soft tingly voice replied. It was so beautiful it gave him goose bumps. Who was that lucky son of a bitch talking to now?

"Totally! I mean, heck! I was only the MVP of World University For, like, what? 12 times?" Now that's what you call stretching it a bit too much…How can you be an MVP for 12 times when you only studied there for 4 years?

And don't forget about that time when I had like –*Hiccup* uh… what was I talking about?" Matthias boomed with pride only to be cut by a hiccup caused by his drunkenness, which pathetically made him forget what he was to say next.

"Matthias…just who the fuck are you talking to?" The swede demanded as he forced the Dane to turn to him and wince at the sight of his friend's irritated glare which he didn't really needed that much effort to do since his face was natural like that.

"Now just, why in blazes are there 2 Berwalds?"he bemusedly asked as he alternately at the person next to him and then at his glowering blonde.

" I am Berwald"

"Oh right! Sorry about that Dude, I can't believe that I'm saying this but I love you…" And there comes his occasional drunken speeches that he never gets tired of saying."Look, this isn't a joke man, why the fuck would I joke about something as important as this?! I really do! I know we've been to a lot of fights recently but come on Berwald! You have been my best friend for the past decade! And I am not telling you this cuz I'm wasted!"

"Well, you are." He said in matter-of-factly tone.

"No,bitch!" I am telling you this because I really do feel as if, without you, my life would have been fucked up and I would probably be looking' for a shitty job as a high school janitor surrounded by shitty kids or something and my bitch would probably be a fat ass whore who cheats on me! But no! I am lucky goddamn son of a bitch and I am fuckin'—" and just like that he was knocked out probably because of all the beer that he put on berwald's tab.

"Uhh… I'm sorry" Berwald said as he regained his composure and turned to the poor lad who unluckily met the worst drunk in all of Scandinavia. "he's just dumb, has he bothered you…Mr...?"

"Tino. Tino Väinämöinen"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hello guys! I know, you were probably wondering if I was dead. Thankfully I am , Why the fuck did I take so long to update?Rather than calling it hell week , I call it even till now a lot of activities going on at school like performances, tests, programs ,the occasional writer's block and shit. And I know that this chapter is pretty short.. well.. next time I'll try to make it longer, I promise!

I also want to thank the 7 people who reviewed, 7 favorites ,15 follows and the 1,401 views!~

Specifically...

RawrGodzirra

pandy334

starrynights1987

brattyteenagewolf

therezwaffleinem

SuckitLosers

minoriY

Yuutakai

NivalKenival

Maria Antonia

LadyKiko

DearlyBeloved756

Dark snow 30

Bloodyluna13

Warwulf

Tuzikopalo

MntDewQueen

Lucille guignol

Kiyoko Uta

Eugen

i love you guys!~


	3. DISCONTINUED

**DISCONTINUED**


	4. Chapter 4?

I needed to do this to show that I updated XDD

Help?

**How can I be able to show that I updated without adding new chapters or would it already show if I just revised a chapter?**

* * *

**Title:** My Lover Superior (Version 3)

**Summary:**

Tino was drunk so it wasn't his fault he had a one-night stand with his future boss…

(there would be more to the story than what the summary implies. )

**Pairing:** SuFin, One-Sided RusFin

* * *

**Author's Note #1:**

First of all I would like to thank my wonderful editor, RawrGodzirra!~

this is version 3 and I have really made a lot of changes with the plot so for those who have read the 1st or 2nd ver., I am sorry but you have to read it again…

* * *

**Chapter 1: Breakfast at Tino's**

**(Sunday January 12 ,2xxx 6:24:34 AM)**

"_When you wake up in the morning, Pooh," said Piglet at last, "what's the first thing you say to yourself?"_

_"What's for breakfast?" said Pooh. "What do you say, Piglet?"_

_"I say, I wonder what's going to happen exciting today?" said Piglet._

_Pooh nodded thoughtfully. "It's the same thing," he said." _

― _A.A. Milne_

* * *

**Author's Note #2: **

Thank you for all the support you have given me! I love you guys!

**I would really love a Review,Favorite and follow!~**

* * *

**Questions:**

**Nothing happened..**

Its just the 1st chapter so.. it will mostly give a brief intro for the characters ,their connections and such.

**Why is there a lot of flashbacks/memories?**

It will show the connection between Tino,Ivan and Berwald.

**Wait—Berwald?**

You will get to know berwald's connection with the 2 of them in the future chapters…

* * *

**I would like to thank…**

RawrGodzirra

therezwaffleinem

brattyteenagewerewolf

starrynights1987

pandy334

Nivalkenival

minoriY

Ladykiko

Maria Antonia

Yuutakai

DearlyBeloved

Dark snow 30

Eugen

Shades' Shadow

Tuzipalo

Warwulf

bloodyluna

and the 609 people who read my fic!~


	5. URGENT!

Hello guys! I am back! I need you to help me with this big project that I am working on…

**Instructions:**

Put pairing or group & Fairytale or story

Put character roles (its ok if you just put the main character's roles.)

(Optional: You can also put the story's conflicts or twists.)

**Rules & Regulations:**

As much as possible, only put common stories.

You can suggest as many as you want

Just comment here so that I can easily monitor you suggestions.

**Deadline: Next Week Monday**

If you have any other questions or inquiries that you'd like to make, PM me.

**Note:**

If I cannot choose between 2 stories with the same pairings, then I would hold a poll.

I will message you if I choose your story.

**Of course, I would give credit to the ones who suggested me their stories.**

Your stories would be a part of a really big project that I am planning.

I am not planning to put the whole fairytale in the fic. Just parts…

I need all the help I can… so** PM me?** XDD

**I'M BEGGING YOU! PLEASE TELL YOUR FRIENDS ABOUT THIS!~**

**Examples:**

**1. Beauty and the Beast**

**Main Pairing:** Sufin ; **Minor Paring:** Dennor

**Characters:**

Beauty: Finland

Beast: Sweden

Witch: Norway

Witch's younger bro: Iceland

Butler: Denmark

Son-to-be: Sealand

**Conflict:** beast kisses beauty in their first day of meeting, so beauty thinks he is a fuckin' perve just like the French guy who keeps groping his ass.

**Twist:** beast is human but he just looks scary.

**2. 3 blind mice**

**Group:** Axis

**Characters:**

Mice: Axis

Farmer: Us

Wife: Uk

**Conflict:** None

**Twist:** None


End file.
